reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ThePowerWithinn
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:ThePowerWithinn page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Lost Town Stop removing the page Lost Town from the Speedy Delete category. The page should not exist. It is not a location, there is nowhere in the Red Dead world titled "Lost Town". Yes, in Undead Nightmare towns can become lost, but they are still the same location. I will add the category again. It allows admins to look over the page and decide. If you remove it, it will be considered edit warring as you have given no good reason to keep the page. I suggest you stop editing and read over the rules before you continue editing. Thank you. -xHobbes (Talk) 20:08, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :Blocking you? I didn't block you. That block was back in October for all of your disgusting, perverted comments on female character's articles. Personally, for what you said, I would've blocked you much longer than 3 bloody days. However, keep up your behaviour and you'll be blocked again. I had to add the speedy delete category 3 times before I got through to you. Follow my suggestion and read the rules before you continue editing. -xHobbes (Talk) 20:15, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, you have to be pulling my leg. I'm not daft. I just checked the page history for Lost Town and guess how many times I've added it? Three. So don't give me that "bs". ::And I don't believe you, that you didn't add the perverted comments. Because on your user page, it mentions that you are perverted. Twice. -xHobbes (Talk) 20:26, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :::British? Oh, heavens no. What ever gave you that idea? :::Regarding your second post: I have an Xbox 360 with LIVE and, to be quite honest, I don't play Redemption Multiplayer too much. My one friend, whom I enjoy playing with in RDR, doesn't fancy it so much anymore. Now I am forced to play rigorous hours of CoD Black Ops. Thanks anyway. -xHobbes (Talk) 21:22, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page I see you didn't read the rules, eh? Removing content from your talk page is against the rules. Seriously, read them before you continue. -xHobbes (Talk) 20:15, January 31, 2011 (UTC) : Since you were already warned against removing messages from your userpage, if you decide to do it again, you will be blocked. --Anon talk 23:38, January 31, 2011 (UTC) jack iam glad u like jack from assassion1012